


The Nightmare Fades

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Druids, Fix-It, Gen, Magic Revealed, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: When Morgana disappears from Camelot, Arthur finds her with the Druids of the forest. Before they return home, both of them will learn something that could possibly change the course of their lives.





	The Nightmare Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, Gwyllion.
> 
> This fic is based on the events of 'the Nightmare Begins', but also briefly references characters or events from the 'the Beginning of the End', 'a Herald of the New Age' and 'the Drawing of the Dark'.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from writing.

  
Arthur raised his hand in silent command. 

Behind him, the troop halted, waiting for his next order. 

The trail they were following had taken them deep into the ancient forest of Essetir. The trees here were enormous. Their vast canopies muted the daylight and hardly let a single ray of sunshine through. Mosses and mushrooms thrived on the damp loamy floor, creating the impression of a vast cavern. It was well known that lethally venomous serkets hid in the deepest shadows here.

Still, there were open spaces in the forest for those who knew how to look for them. Arthur realized that their trail had brought them to one such clearing. He could see light ahead, and he heard voices. The smell of woodsmoke tickled his nose. 

The panting hounds pulled eagerly on their leashes.

They had found the Druids. Morgana's kidnappers were near.

 _'Free Morgana, and take no prisoners.'_ Those were his father's orders. According to Uther, the Druids were evil magic-users, bent on destruction. They deserved to die. And if they had stolen Morgana away in the night, surely the king had to be right? 

Nevertheless, Arthur had already broken his father's orders once to save a Druid child— the boy Mordred. And now, as he stealthily advanced towards the clearing, all his senses on high alert, Arthur heard the sound of children again. 

Children's laughter, happy and carefree, trilled from the camp. He could hear women's voices too, and discern bright colours among the green leaves. 

This was not a hastily erected site for Druid warriors. This was a family camp, and from the size of it, it was probably a permanent Druid village.

Arthur froze. An unwelcome memory stirred in him, from when he was younger, and eager to prove himself as a worthy heir and military leader of men. He had happened upon a Druid camp much like this, closer to Camelot. He'd been little more than a boy, and he'd lost control of the knights and guards under his command. That day, they truly had taken no prisoners. The ground had been stained crimson, and not a single Druid had been left alive. 

Arthur shook his head, banishing his urgent feelings of panic and regret. He could not change what had been done, but there was no reason to repeat the terrible mistakes of the past. 

He turned towards his men. "Stand down. I will enter the camp on my own to search for the Lady Morgana. If I am not back in an hour, you may attack."

The men moved uneasily, eyeing him in worry and surprise. They were aware of King Uther's orders. But Arthur was not a boy anymore, and his authority held sway. None of the soldiers or knights challenged his command.

* o * o *

Arthur strode in among the Druids, demonstrating more self-confidence than he truly possessed. These people were magic users, after all. Who knew what they might do to him?

For one brief moment the camp presented a peaceful and happy scene. Men and women were gathered around the cooking fires, evidently preparing their evening meals. People were talking among themselves, and someone was singing. Children played outside the colourful tents. 

Then, as the first person noticed Arthur and realized who he was, everything changed. Tranquility turned into mayhem. There were screams of fear. Everyone got up and fled, some into the tents, some towards the forest. Parents grabbed their children. Many of the little ones started to cry. Several pots were upended, and the boiling stews made the fires hiss and belch black smoke. A few tents collapsed, and a large basket of apples released its contents, which spilled across the ground. 

Arthur's arrival impacted the camp like a hurricane. 

He saw no trace of Morgana. 

"I want to talk to your leader," Arthur called out, his voice loud enough to be heard above the din. "Where is your leader?"

Standing in the middle of the camp, Arthur waited, looking around watchfully. If they wanted to strike him with their magic, now would be the time.

After a moment, a tall man emerged from one of the tents. He walked to meet Arthur in the middle of the now-deserted space. Moving with calm dignity, he had an open face, and did not look afraid. He wore a robe, and no visible weapons.

"We do not have leaders in the sense you use the word," he said. "But you may talk to me. I am Aglain."

"I am Arthur Pendragon. I have come to find the Lady Morgana and to bring her back home. If you try to hide her, or if you have harmed her in any way, be warned that I have not come alone."

Aglain raised his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "You bring troops," he said. "Many men at arms. I sense the steel of their weapons."

"The trail of Morgana's kidnappers brought us here," Arthur told him, persistently staying on track. He wondered if the man would try to use magic in defense.

"The druids have not abducted the Lady Morgana," Aglain said, his voice mild. "You are mistaken."

"Bring the lady to me, or face the consequences. The king orders her immediate return."

Something moved, a homespun-cloaked woman coming forward to stand by Aglain's side. 

"You are as stupid as ever, Arthur," Morgana said, her voice biting. She threw her hood back. "Do you really think these people could abduct me and manage to keep me against my will?"

Despite her harsh words, Arthur was overjoyed to see her. Then he noticed something. "You're limping, Morgana. They've hurt you!"

Morgana snorted. "They haven't hurt me, they saved me. I was stung by a serket. Arthur, I came to these woods of my own free will."

Arthur shook his head, uncomprehending. "Why would you do that? You must have been enchanted."

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. Her spirits had clearly not been harmed, even if she did look pale and unwell. 

"I came to seek help with my nightmares. They are only getting worse, and Gaius' potions aren't helping at all. I was looking for somebody who actually had the knowledge and power to do something."

"And have you found what you were looking for?"

"I have," Morgana replied.

They stood for a moment in silence. Arthur was confused. He did not believe that Morgana was telling him the full story. When did she ever?

"At least we could help Lady Morgana understand why she's having nightmares, and what they mean, so that she is better equipped to manage them in future," Aglain explained.

"Manage them how?" Arthur asked, still suspecting some sort of Druids' foul play.

Morgana's chin rose. She looked at him defiantly. "I'm a seer," she said. "The nightmares are visions of the past and warnings for the future. I must learn to control my abilities."

"I'm here with a troop of soldiers, Morgana. This is no time for dangerous jokes about magic."

Morgana slumped, her pain and weariness showing. "I didn't ask for this. But it is real. The Druids can help me. They already have. I'm not so frightened here. Or I wasn't, until you and your army showed up."

"But...."

"Arthur, I want to stay here."

"Morgana, that's impossible. Father's going crazy with worry. If you don't return to Camelot, he'll hunt down every Druid in the country. He'll burn them alive. He'll never stop!"

"That's why you are here, I take it?" Morgana scoffed. "How noble of you, Arthur Pendragon, chasing unarmed women and frightened children!"

As if on cue, a small shape appeared next to Morgana; a young boy, his face pale and serious with eerily big eyes. 

"Hello, Prince Arthur," Mordred said.

Arthur nodded at him. The boy's presence made Morgana's tale of having come here willingly more believable. There obviously had been a strong connection between the two of them in the past.

"I'm doing fine now," Mordred continued. He reached behind to pull another child forward. It was a tiny girl, with a sweet face and brown, curly hair. "This is Kara. She's my friend."

"Hello, Kara," Arthur said, feeling helpless. "Morgana, please come home. You'll save all your new friends if you do."

Morgana looked down at Mordred, and reached out to ruffle Kara's hair. She sighed. "It's not me endangering them, it's you."

Once more, silence fell. They were at an impasse. Mordred's pale gaze wandered from Morgana to Arthur and back again. From the cover of trees behind the tents, Arthur could hear someone sobbing. He wondered how much time had passed, and if his men were making ready to attack.

"Maybe there is a middle road," Aglain said, glancing towards the forest edge where the troops were hidden. "Morgana, if you return to Camelot with the prince, you can ride out again to meet with Druid seers at appointed times, much closer to the city. They will be able to instruct you and to help you with your gift."

Morgana looked at him, grimacing in disappointment. "If I return to Camelot, it will not seem like a gift, but a curse."

"It is what it is," Aglain replied evenly.

Morgana gave in. "Very well. I will return with you, Arthur, as long as you promise not to tell Uther of this— any of it. You know how much my life would be worth if he found out about my powers. You know what he'd have you do to the Druids, who have been nothing but kind and supportive."

Arthur nodded. They were running out of time. "I promise."

Aglain gripped Morgana's shoulder, a sign of gratitude and respect. "Thank you, Morgana. We will not fail you." 

"We will always care about you," Mordred piped up. 

Morgana gave them both a bleak smile, and took Arthur's hand. "Help me, please. I still have trouble walking."

"Perhaps it's best that your friend goes back with you?" Aglain said.

"What friend?" Arthur asked, glancing at Mordred. Surely Aglain knew that the boy wouldn't be safe in Camelot?

"He means me," said a familiar voice. Merlin crawled out from under one of the fallen tents. His clothes were in disarray, his face smudged, and he looked more sheepish than ever. 

Arthur threw his hands up in disgust. "Merlin! What on earth are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a seer too?" 

Merlin hurried forward. "I followed Lady Morgana. I hoped I could convince her to return to Camelot before anyone discovered that she was missing."

"It's true," Morgana confirmed. "But I told him no. After all, _he_ didn't arrive with an army in tow."

Arthur groaned. "We don't have time for this. We must leave. Merlin, I will talk to you later about this unhealthy obsession. It's getting ridiculous, and it must stop."

"Obsession?" Morgana asked, even as Merlin blurted out, "You're wrong! Just because I brought her flowers, I am not—"

"NOT now!" Arthur roared, and started back the way he'd originally come, adapting his speed to accommodate Morgana's limp. "Merlin, keep up! We're leaving!"

Despite his brusqueness, Arthur was relieved. He'd be bringing Morgana home. No bloodshed had been necessary. And of course he'd keep Morgana's secret from his father, promise or no. What else could he do? 

Aglain, Mordred and Kara remained standing where they were, watching their visitors leaving. 

Just as Arthur pushed Merlin in among the tall trees and out of sight, Mordred's light voice followed them into the darkness. "Goodbye, Morgana. Goodbye, Emrys! Goodbye, Prince Arthur!"

" _Emrys_?" Morgana asked Merlin, confused. "Why does he call you Emrys?"

Merlin turned towards her and opened his mouth. 

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said. "Clearly, you both have some explaining to do. But let's get out of the woods first!"


End file.
